Fairy Kids
by ettie16
Summary: Fairy Tails greatest members have finally settled down. Sort of. A new generation is trying to climb the ranks of the guild and make their parents proud. Sort of. Kids will be kids. Adults will be adults. Sort of. With Fairy Tail nothing is truly set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." Thud. "Ugh." Thud. "Ugh." Thud. "Ugh." Thud.

"Young master, do you need help?"

"NO!" another thud.

The young spirit sighed. Her master was stubborn. The spirit had only recently been born and so had no name until the spirit king decided on one. She was the first spirit born in thousands of years. She had been specially given to her master on his fifth birthday, which was a month ago. During this month, she had determined that her young master was stubborn.

"Ugh." Thud. "Ugh." Thud. "Ugh." Thud. "Ugh. Yes!"

"MOM! Haru's in the cookie tin again."

"Haru!"

"Shut up Akane." My master then turned to me brown eyes sparkling, framed by his sunshine blonde hair. "I got two. Can you get us out of here?"

Yes, she had only been alive for a month but she was looking forward to being a celestial spirit. Especially if all her masters were as nice as this one. Although she had heard stories.

"Of course, young master."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Akane, what have you learnt."

Akane sighed as she removed her face from her hands and looked at the man who had spoken. The man's pink hair fluttered in a breeze that shouldn't of been there and he displayed his pointy teeth in a large grin that went from ear to ear. His shirt, vest, was wide open and scorched. In his left hand he held the unconscious body of Gray Fullbuster and in his right the unconscious Gajeel Redfox.

"That in a fight you will always win."

"Yes! I've taught you well my little fire cracker."

"Except, against mom and Erza."

"What? Of course, I'll win!"

"NAAAATSUUUUUU!"

"Let's see then, dad, have fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenji?"

A bluennette teenager looked down to the small voices owner. Shining brown eyes met and a small set of black buttons looked up at them. Why the five year old still carried the old doll with him was questionable but apparently the doll had been special to his mother.

"Yes Haru?" The bluenette was confused as to why the young boy would come to him. He was too young to be going through THAT after all. If the doll was any indication he was still quite innocent to the cruder things in the world.

"Why do people hate the crime sorcearre."

"The crime sorcière?" Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap.

"Um, well, when the. In the past the members of crime sorcière did some… bad… things and now they want to atone for them. However, some people want them to atone for their sins in adifferent way and don't like that they walk around so freely."

"O.K." The blonde nodded happily. Then ran back to his mother who was looking over the job board. That's when he saw it. A poster from the magic council themselves. 100,000,000,000,000 jewel for anyone who takes down the crime sorcière. The guild made up of Angel, Racer, Hot eye, Midnight, Cobra, Meredy and Jellal. Jellal, Kenji's father.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jirou, come help your brother!" A shrill voice yelled but 'Jirou' took no notice and continued his reading. His favourite book. The one Akane wrote for him. Not that he'd tell her that.

"JIROU!" Yes, he was just sat here with his book.

"JIROU FULLBUSTER, GET DOWN HERE!" It was then he decided to listen to his 'mother'. It was never a good idea to pull her strings too much. She could bring the house down with her pinkie if she wanted to. 'Jirou' stomped down the creaking stairs and into the large living room they had. In there he saw his 'mother' with her hands on her hips. The glare she gave him could have made grown men cry. 'Jirou' was most definitely not a grown man.

"I called you an twice and you didn't come down. What is with your attitude all of a sudden?" 'Jirou' was silent. She wouldn't understand. She couldn't understand. So why bother?


	5. Chapter 5

The sky glittered and sparkled as sugary candy floss cloud drifted lazily. Birds twittered and tweeted as they glided on small summer breezes. A small squirrel ran down a tall tree with cracked bark. Grass and a variety of flowers waved to the larger vegetation while a small mouse nibbled here and there at fallen berries. The scene was perfect. Maybe that's why the great fairy queen Erza Scarlet chose that day to go on a picnic with her son.

"Pass the cake please Kenji." The red haired woman requested as she rested on the interictally embroidered blanket. Her favourite blue and white polka-dot summer dress ruffled around her. Highly detailed silver sandals slipped on and off her feet in a slow rhythm. Her bluenette offspring was in a similar relaxed position; sitting up, legs stretched out in front of him, one leg crossed over the other. He was wearing old worn down jeans with a simple open plaid shirt that fluttered occasionally. Underneath the plaid shirt was a tight white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yes mother." The small smile he gave her reminded her of his father. It was often stated that he had the dashing looks of his father. But, what people never considered was his personality. The personality that was just like his mothers with a few different traits thrown in. He was wise beyond his years. That's why they had days like this. To let him have what she didn't. A childhood.


	6. Chapter 6

A small snowflake floated onto 'Jirou's' nose as he struggled to keep up with his 'dad' and 'brother'. They passed towering dark wood trees and sparkling pools of chillingly cold water. It was a beautiful sight but 'Jirou' was wearing six layers and was still cold. The fact that neither his 'dad' or 'brother' were wearing a shirt and minimal layers didn't make him feel better. Eventually they reached a small clearing. A small breath taking clearing.

'Jirou' had to remind himself how the simple in and out function worked as he took it all in. Shining crystalized icicles hung like glass on a chandelier. the purest white snow he had ever seen rested perfectly on grey tree branches. frost had successfully made the entire place glimmer, twinkle and gleam with a pure radiance of magnificence.

"Goro, Jirou, we'll set up camp here. All the stuff you need is in the sled. I'm going to check the woods for supplies." His 'dad' and Goro brushed the place off as an everyday place. It seemed they had seen so much more than he had and were mocking him if he'd judged those smiles correctly. He immediately wiped his awestruck exspression off and went to his monotone. He didn't care they thought he was childish. Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold square stone tiles were placed delicately by large men in average clothing. Small children gather around the constructions in awe. It wasn't every day in Magnolia that a new building was being built. Young and old gathered to look at the wooden shells of what were soon to be buildings. Even a few Fairy Tail mages came over to see the what the fuss was about. Some inexperienced mages took up a request by the manager for crowd control.

With half the residents at the other side of town Magnolia's recently redecorated train station was surprisingly full and Lucy Dragneel was finding it hard to get to the correct platform. The task was made harder by the fact her husband's motion sickness had gotten worse over the years and the sight of the trains had made his knees too weak to walk. It was kinda pathetic really. Not like Lucy's daughter was doing much better; having turned green as soon as they got near any of the trains.

"Mommy, whens the train gonna be here?"

"It's 'when is the train going to be here' Haru and I don't know apparently its late." She looks down at 'her little star'; his chubby cheeks enhancing the pout he had, the blue checker open jacket he had on over an old red t-shirt, the sparkling brown eyes and shining blonde hair that he inherited from her, he still held Michelle like he did the first time he received her.

"Trains here mom." Akane pushes out as she tries to push her lunch in.

"Family vacation begins now people!"

"Did it have to begin on a train?"


	8. Chapter 8

Goro still remembered the day with a stunning clarity. His mom had come downstairs with tears in her eyes; clinging to the handrail with one hand, caressing her stomach with the other. His dad was by her side in a blur. When asked what was wrong she simply smiled and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Goro's going to have a younger sibling."

This was why he was currently still awake at stupid O' clock at night, or morning. His younger sibling was currently upset about something and as he was Jirou's brother he should know what it was. Which was why he was up. He didn't know who or what was hurting his little brother. His pondering was cut short when he heard a small cry come from the wall. The wall that he shared with his brother.

Goro slipped out his pristine white comforter and slithered his feet into the two mismatched slippers he kept for almost no reason. The generously sized window at the end of the corridor let in a soft pearl moonlight that momentarily blinded him. He shifted down the hallway, careful to avoid the squeaking boards, to stand in front of his brother's room. Small sniffling signalling that there was something wrong.

Slowly opening the creaking door as quietly as possible Goro side stepped into the shadowed bedroom. A lump of cloth in the middle was tremoring with mini sobs coming with every sob.

"Jirou? You ok?" The blanket froze but continued sobbing continued.

"Fine." Came a weak, frail voice somewhere in-between the constant whimpers. Goro almost chuckled when he heard it but then heard the integrity in the young voice. It was unsettling.

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn. Now-" Goro lifted the blanket covers and grabbed Jirou's waist pulling the younger boy onto his lap. The struggle was quickly cut off by Goro's arms wrapping around the others limbs. "what's wrong?" The innocent blue eyes with no pupils shone up at him even with the very little light in the room, red ringed around his eyes and his mouth was pulled into a petty pout. He was wearing the pink frog onesie 'uncle' rogue had bought him for his sixth birthday. A time when he would smile almost instantly at everyone. Now it was only every other month and when he thought people weren't looking.

"You'll think it's childish." This dumbfounded Goro. Childish?

"Why would I think that?"

"Cause that's what you all thought! isn't it?" Jirou said louder that the whispers they had been using.

"Jirou, your seven. Absolutely no one should be judging you for acting your age. Is someone picking on you." His younger gave up his pout and turned his head sideways, a sign that he didn't want to talk anymore. Goro accepted it. He'd gotten enough from his brother to know what he needed to do.

"You can go back to your own bed now."

"Ha ha ha, nope!"

"Goro!"


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Lucy schreeched as soon as her eyes met the mess the kitchen was in; bouncy balls lay strewn everywhere, paint splotches covered the walls, chairs were overturned along with tables and a loud horn was blaring. Lucy slammed the door closed, ignoring the air horn duck taped to the wall, and stomped into the living room. What greeted her was her husband sleeping on the couch. The couch lifted into the air by rope.

"NATSU!" The pinkette fell face first onto the tinfoil floor. Getting tangled in the strings preventing Lucy from immediately going over there and strangling him. Natsu seemed to look around to try and get his bearings. His eyes met his wife's and he immediately flinched back.

"What happened in here?" Her voice was low and dangerous. No backing out of this one.

"I started a prank war with the kids. The kids won."

That night high pitched screams were heard all over magnolia. The magic council investigated but it was found to just be a domestic problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Four years ago~**

"What do you want?" A cold gravel voice called out. It came from an old woman with sheet white hair and a frail frame. Her legs shook so much it was a miracle she was standing. Her long fingers looked like sticks wrapped loosely in beige cloth.

"Our daughter, she is a dragon slayer." A young twenty-year-old blonde said. Worry obvious in her voice. "Me and my husband were worried that-" The blonde tried to hold the tears back for a moment but seemingly gave up as large drops rolled down her petite face. The younger took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "She may, as her powers develop, loose her mind and become a dragon." The older woman had been warned that mages might come to her about this. Most dragon slayers were settling down at the time and she had heard rumours about how acnologia became what he was. She didn't expect the problem to be this bad however.

"You must be desperate if the sky maiden couldn't do anything. I haven't been needed for years." The elder huffed. "Sadly my peace and quiet ends today." The woman grabbed a knobbly cane lying against a small stone wall and turned her back to the other. "Bring the child and I'll see what I can do."

 **~To be continued~**


	11. Chapter 11

The guild hall was as rowdy as ever with the constant influx of mages. Some were at the bar talking to Mirajane, at the board organising jobs, others were simply drinking and cheering to the old days. Team Natsu in particular were yelling, scuffling and trying to be as rowdy as possible.

Kenji couldn't concentrate.

He hated being in the guild on a good day but today it had been amplified by six. It was because of this lack of concentration Cana had roped him into playing poker. He had just lost the clothes off his back.

"Can I go?"

"NOOOOOOooooooooooo!"

"Cana are you drunk?"

"Old habits die hard kid. NOW PLAY!"


	12. Chapter 12

Haru gently pulled the bush bristles across the page. The large sketch pad was a gift from his aunty Yukino and he had almost filled it all up. He was on the last page so he decided to use paints to make a very special picture. He had all his water colours from uncle Gray and aunty Juvia set up on his left in a variety of colours. Red, blue, orange, indigo, black, yellow, green, white, violet, pink. He personally liked the blue, it had nothing to do with it being his favourite colour, the best. Two small pots were on his right. One pot was filled with a variety of brushes, it even contained a roller. The other pot was filled to an inch below the brim.

He was sat up at the small table in the kitchen. His mom was behind him cleaning the kitchen and keeping an eye on his dad who was washing up. No one completely trusted him with the task as he had once tried to clean their most expensive pots and dropped each and every one of them. Mom could be terrifying when provoked. Which was why Akane was not bothering her sibling that moment and was actually focusing on her chore, albeit begrudgingly. She had a large mop in an unsteady hold as she inched unknowingly nearer to a bucket filled to the brim with water.

Soon his mom finished cleaning and consoling Akane about her wet foot; she sauntered off, novel manuscript in hand, to the living room. His dad followed quickly, dropping a dripping wet plastic cup on his way. Akane took longer, struggling with the mop, but still followed her parents to the living room. Only Haru was left in the kitchen very soon. The hum of the fridge was like a lulling lullaby. Yet he struggled on to complete his task. The muffled chatter from the next room reminded him how cold and empty the kitchen could be. Yet he struggled on to complete his task. Creaks and moans yelled out to him that the house was old enough to have a few monsters lurking. Yet he struggled on to complete his task.

It was only when the last brush stroke left the page did Haru lean back to admire his labour. Then quick as a, clumsy, cheetah he ran up stairs to get ready for bed. Half past six was his bed time and it was seven now. As he leaped to the landing he looked back on his painting. It displayed him, Akane, his mom and his dad at front and centre. Behind them was a rainbow Fairy tail mark. Scattered around that were a few of his mom's spirits. He'd used many colours and even a little glitter at one point.

Only the best for his family.


	13. Chapter 13

Drops poured off Kenji's nose as he made his way through the deserted streets of magnolia. Crossing over the bridge he waved to the few people who dared to walk out in the drenching weather. Pressing on he rounded houses, skipped over puddles and tried his hardest to ignore the thunder that sounded too close for comfort. Skidding to a stop in front of a building that had a constant movement of people in and out he looked at all the different faces before moving into the stream of people heading inside.

Squelching along the platforms he glanced over faces before coming to a stop at a small bench that was placed below a small red clock. Sitting on the bench he moved his drenched blue hair out his amber eyes. He un-strapped his pewter chest pate and tried ringing out his shirt while it was still on his body. Watching the buzz of the civilians was a favourite past time of Kenji's and it never got old; Mr Clover was buying flowers for Mrs Clover, Amalia was having trouble with her new puppy, Eka was playing match maker again with Mrs Willow and Bob the magic shop and grocery shop owner. All the community inside the station were smiling and enjoying the day.

"Oi, Kenji!" An adenoidal voice yelled from the other side of the station. A man who had the height of a toddler jogged over to the twelve-year-old, took a few breaths, and smiled knowingly at the tween. "Is Kanon returning from her mission already?"

"Yes, Hideyoshi. She will be returning for our birthday."

"I'd never heard anything about soul siblings before you two. In fact, I still can't get my head around it." He shook his over-sized head and removed his consistent fez. "Two different people born within seconds of each other, next to each other, growing up with each other as well, parents knowing each other, none of the parents knowing the connection. Even blood siblings don't have as good of a bond as you two."

Kenji chuckled. It was impossible for most but the soul siblings were from Fairy tail. Fairy tail did the impossible almost every other month. It was really the most unique guild in Fiore. Maybe even the world. Suddenly a neon blur crashed full force into his side pushing him off the bench.

"Kenji! Oh my gosh! I missed yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!"

Groaning from his position on the floor he looked to wide bottle green eyes above him. Kanon was wearing her regular outfit. The neon yellow wrap crop top, leather pleated skirt and knee socks. The neon green fingerless fishnet gloves, shiny lace up combat boots with black laces and soles, large headphones hung around her neck and a small friendship bracelet. Her short purple hair fell into his face signalling the distance between the two.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed yo-"

"Get off me Kanon. You're making a scene." She sat up on his stomach with a teasing expression.

"Please, I AM a scene."


	14. Chapter 14

Akane sighed as she stared at the mess in front of her. It had all started so peacefully as well. Everyone in the guild were really busy and almost everyone was complaining about the time and effort of Christmas. The holiday was just around the corner but a new threat of a dark guild was surfacing. The dark guilds members were almost impossible to trace and even her dads dumb luck wasn't working. The worries that the guild could be attacked at any moment were overwhelming so someone had suggested to have an afternoon off so everyone could enjoy the Christmas spirit.

Now the younger of the guild, who couldn't drink, looked on to the chaos from a safe distance. Kanon and Kenji kept the adults from intruding the peace and the rest made paper Christmas decorations. Haru had suggested it to keep their minds off the yelling outside the protective bubble. He himself was gluing strips of paper together that she had cut out. Jirou and Goro were working on paper Christmas trees which were actually quite impressive. However, the glitter was getting everywhere. Once the adults got their heads on they would be in trouble for making a mess.

Looking down Akane noticed a lack of glitter on the floor than there was a moment before. Taking a while glaring at the floor was a bad idea as when she looked up she noticed she had missed an arrival. The thing on the table looked like a large egg but eggs didn't usually have weird fire markings or attract glitter to said markings. The egg was pure white and the markings that weren't covered in glitter looked to be a pale purple. Glancing at the adults showed that no one had noticed that an egg had teleported into the guild hall.

The others around all stared at the egg. Kenji eventually turned around to guide Cana away, who didn't notice the egg, and that set the table off. Jirou starting.

"What the heck is that!" Goro huffed comically at his brother's mouth. Akane also huffed but not as animatedly. Her little brother was on this table thank you very much. Kanon coughed into her hands and shifted and uneasy gaze around the table.

"I think it's an Exceed egg." Haru tilted his head a little. Like a puppy.

"Like Happy, Carla and Lily?" Kanon nodded. Goro cast a confused look to Kanon in contrast to the awestruck looks the others had. "I visited Masami on the way back. An egg had teleported in front of her and her dad explained what it was." The confusion was slightly lifted from Goro's face.

"So, what now?" asked Jirou he had schooled his face back down to his monotone and had his arms crossed. Kanon chuckled at this and spoke with her usual joyous tone.

"We wait for it to hatch, silly!"


End file.
